2018 FIFA World Cup qualification – UEFA Group D
The 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification UEFA Group D is one of the nine UEFA groups for 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification. The group consists of six teams: Wales, Austria, Serbia, Republic of Ireland, Moldova, and Georgia. The draw for the first round (group stage) was held as part of the 2018 FIFA World Cup Preliminary Draw on 25 July 2015, starting 18:00 MSK (UTC+3), at the Konstantinovsky Palace in Strelna, Saint Petersburg, Russia. The group winners will qualify directly for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Among the nine group runners-up, the eight best runners-up will advance to the play-offs, where they will be drawn into four home-and-away ties to determine the other four qualifiers. Standings Matches The fixture list was confirmed by UEFA on 26 July 2015, the day following the draw. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times are in parentheses). |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Ananidze |goals2=Hinteregger Janko |stadium=Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance=28,500 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Kostić Tadić |goals2=Hendrick Murphy |stadium=Red Star Stadium, Belgrade |attendance=7,896 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Vokes Allen Bale |goals2= |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff |attendance=31,731 |referee=Liran Liany (Israel) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Arnautović |goals2=Allen Wimmer |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=44,200 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Kostić Ivanović Tadić |stadium=Zimbru Stadium, Chișinău |attendance=6,192 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Coleman |goals2= |stadium=Aviva Stadium, Dublin |attendance=39,793 |referee=Tony Chapron (France) }} ---- |time=18:00 (17:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Bale |goals2=Okriashvili |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff |attendance=32,652 |referee=Paolo Mazzoleni (Italy) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Bugaiov |goals2=Long McClean |stadium=Zimbru Stadium, Chișinău |attendance=6,089 |referee=Jakob Kehlet (Denmark) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=3–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=A. Mitrović Tadić |goals2=Sabitzer Janko |stadium=Rajko Mitic, Belgrade |attendance=14,200 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=McClean |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=48,500 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} |time=18:00 (21:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Qazaishvili |goals2=Gațcan |stadium=Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance=40,642 |referee=Georgi Kabakov (Bulgaria) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Bale |goals2=A. Mitrović |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff |attendance=32,879 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} ---- |time=18:00 (21:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score=1–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Kacharava |goals2=Tadić A. Mitrović Gaćinović |stadium=Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance=31,328 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Arnautović Harnik |goals2= |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=21,000 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Aviva Stadium, Dublin |attendance=49,989 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Gînsari Dedov |goals2=Merebashvili Qazaishvili |stadium=Zimbru Stadium, Chișinău |attendance= |referee=Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) }} |time=18:00 (17:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Walters |goals2=Hinteregger |stadium=Aviva Stadium, Dublin |attendance= |referee=David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=A. Mitrović |goals2=Ramsey |stadium=Red Star Stadium, Belgrade |attendance=46,673 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Qazaishvilli |goals2=Duffy |stadium=Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance= |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Gaćinović Kolarov A. Mitrović |goals2= |stadium=Red Star Stadium, Belgrade |attendance= |referee=Tamás Bognár (Hungary) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Woodburn |goals2= |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff |attendance=32,633 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Schaub |goals2=Gvilia |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance= |referee=Orel Grinfeeld (Israel) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Robson-Kanu Ramsey |stadium=Zimbru Stadium, Chișinău |attendance= |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Kolarov |stadium=Aviva Stadium, Dublin |attendance= |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Aviva Stadium, Dublin |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Zimbru Stadium, Chișinău |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers There have been 49 goals scored in 18 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;5 goals * Aleksandar Mitrović ;4 goals * Dušan Tadić * Gareth Bale ;3 goals * Marko Arnautović * James McClean ;2 goals * Martin Hinteregger * Marc Janko * Valeri Qazaishvili * Filip Kostić * Joe Allen ;1 goal * Martin Harnik * Marcel Sabitzer * Jano Ananidze * Nika Kacharava * Giorgi Merebashvili * Tornike Okriashvili * Igor Bugaiov * Alexandru Dedov * Alexandru Gațcan * Radu Gînsari * Séamus Coleman * Jeff Hendrick * Shane Long * Daryl Murphy * Jonathan Walters * Mijat Gaćinović * Branislav Ivanović * Aaron Ramsey * Sam Vokes ;1 own goal * Kevin Wimmer (against Wales) Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving two yellow cards in two different matches (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were (or will be) served during the qualifying matches: External links * **Qualifiers – Europe: Round 1, FIFA.com *FIFA World Cup, UEFA.com **Standings – Qualifying round: Group D, UEFA.com D